Home for the Holidays
by Evil Twin Too
Summary: !!!!FINISHED!!!!! Harm takes Mac home for a wedding. Chapter 7 is up!
1. The Invitation

Home for the Holidays  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just have fun with em'  
  
Author: Kendra a.k.a.Evil Twin Too  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. Hope it's not too horrible; please bear with me through this one.  
  
  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station   
November 12, 2002 6:30pm EST  
  
We just finished a brutal case this afternoon. Harm promised to cook me dinner since I had closing arguments. I sit down at the kitchen counter as Harm drops his mail in front of me. He pulls ingredients out of a sack for supper.  
  
I take a casual glance down at the pile of mail in front of me. I notice a fancy envelope with calligraphy handwriting; it can only be one thing, a wedding invitation. I decide to play this up; maybe I'll get to see my Flyboy in dress whites.   
  
"So, whose getting married?" I ask. Harm gives me a blank, frightened look. "Relax." I say holding up the envelope.  
  
"I don't know." He says. "California return address. Mom and Frank are the only people I ever visit out there."  
  
"Why don't you just open it up and find out?" I ask, "It would be a lot faster than analyzing the poor thing to death."  
  
"I guess you're right." He says sliding a finger under the flap. He pulls out another envelope and chokes on the small gasp of air he just sucked in.  
  
"What?" I ask, pulling the envelope out of his hand. I turn it over and read out loud, "Harm and Mac?" I give him a questioning look.  
  
"I'm as confused as you are, go ahead read it to me." Harm says slowly, as he beings to pull out pans to cook supper. I pull the invitation out and read:  
  
Savannah Michelle Jennings  
And  
Blake Weston Cooper  
  
Request the honor of your presents at  
St. Catherine's Church  
Saturday, December 14, 2002  
At Six-thirty in the evening  
  
Reception to follow at   
Paradise Point Country Club  
LaJolla, CA  
Black Tie  
  
"I can't believe it." Harm exclaims. "Van is getting married, who would have ever thought that would happen."  
  
"Ok. Who are Van and Blake and why am I on the invitation?" I asked sounding quite confused.  
  
"Van, is or I guess was the neighborhood tomboy. She could take any of us guys without much thought. And I have no idea who Blake Cooper is." Harm thinks for a moment. "My guess is my Mother has something to do with you being on the invitation."  
  
"I still don't get it, why would your Mother tell them to put me on the invitation?"  
  
"I guess I never told you. Every time I talk to my Mother she always asks how you are, and when she's going to meet you."  
  
"Oh." I say rather surprised that they talk about me.  
  
"Well should I ask the Admiral for time off for both of us?" Harm asks me.  
  
"Do you really want me to go with you?" I ask in return. He's silent for a little too long.  
  
"Yes." He says simply. "I think it's time for you to meet my family."  
  
"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." I say.  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Admiral Cheggwden's Office  
November 13, 2002 8:00am EST  
  
"Sir, Commander Rabb to see you." Tiner says into the intercom.   
  
"Send him in Tiner."  
  
I open the door and enter. "Thank you for seeing me, Sir." I say.  
  
"What do you need Rabb?"  
  
"Well Admiral, I would like to request a few days leave in December, but for the Cornel too, Sir."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"An old friend is getting married and I thought it would be a good time for Mac to meet my Mother and Frank. I think my Mother wants to meet Mac. I can't imagine anyone else getting her name put on the invitation." I explain.  
  
"I see, well fill out the papers for you and the Cornel."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
"Your welcome and dismissed."  
  
"Aye aye, Sir."  
  
"And Rabb, make it a week you two deserve more than a few days. Let her really get to know your parents."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Mac's Office  
November 13, 2002 8:15am EST  
  
"Harm what are you doing here so early?" I ask.  
  
"It's called on time Mac." He says  
  
"Yes, I know that, but I didn't think you did." I tease.  
  
"Funny Mac. I must have impressed the Admiral though, he gave us a week off for Van's wedding." Harm informs me.  
  
"He must be in shock from seeing you here on time." I tease again. "Now, lets get some work done."  
  
Next time: Mac and Harriet go shopping for a dress for the wedding. Or please give me some ideas  
  
Please Read and Review. 


	2. Let's go shopping

Home for the Holidays  
  
Disclaimer: They're still not mine, I don't have enough money to buy them either.  
  
Author: Kendra a.k.a. Evil Twin Too  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and ideas. Let's get on with the show!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
D.C. Mall Formal Wear Store  
  
December 6, 2002 2:30 EST  
  
"Harriet do you think I will ever find a dress to wear to this wedding?" I ask. " We leave in five days."  
  
"Ma'am is something bothering you about this wedding?" She asks. "Not to bring up the past, but you weren't even this nervous about your own wedding."  
  
"Harriet, lose the ma'am we are off duty." I tell her.  
  
"Sorry, old habits die hard, and don't try to avoid my question." She challenges.  
  
"All right, it's not even the wedding that's making me nervous." I say.  
  
"Well then what is it?" She asks.  
  
"I'm nervous about meeting Harm's Mother. In fact I'm not nervous I'm terrified. Me a Marine Colonel, scared to someone's Mother." I say.  
  
Harriet gives me a look. "You have nothing to be scared of, Trish is really sweet. The last time she was in the office she asked to meet you, but you were in court." (A/N: I don't know if Harriet has ever met Trish, but she has for this story.)  
  
"But what if she sees right through me?" I ask myself.  
  
Harriet is giving me a very strange look. "What do you mean by that?" She asks curiously.  
  
I can feel the 'deer in the headlights look' cross my face. "Did I say that? I really have to stop saying thoughts out loud or I might get myself into more trouble."  
  
"Mac, are you saying what I think your saying?" She asks me excitedly.  
  
"Harriet tell me what your thinking and I'll let you know." I say  
  
"That your afraid she'll see your true feelings for her son. That you LOVE him." She says giving me a knowing look.  
  
"Harriet how long have you known, and how? If Sturgis said anything I'll hurt him." I say.  
  
"No Mac, Sturgis did not say anything to me. I've known you and Harm for what six or seven years. You gain insight to your friends after awhile. I can see your love for him in your eyes when someone just says his name." She tells me.  
  
"Is it that simple to see?" I ask  
  
"Well Sturgis seemed to pick up on it in just a few weeks, maybe days, after he transferred into headquarters." She tells me.  
  
"How can Harm not know then? If everyone else is seeing it in me, why not him?" I ask  
  
"Because he loves you back." She says softly.  
  
"Do you really think so?" I ask her, my voice full of hope.  
  
"You two really are that blind to this whole thing between you?" She laughs. "Two of the most intelligent people I know can be so dense."  
  
"Thanks." I say laughing with her.  
  
"Lets find a dress to knock his socks off. My feet are killing me." Harriet says.  
  
Dulles International Airport  
  
December 11, 2002 6:00pm EST  
  
"It was nice of the Admiral to let us off early to make this flight." I say.  
  
"Mac are you alright? You seem on edge the last few days." Harm asks me with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'm fine you know me and flying." I say nervously.  
  
"Mac, it's a commercial flight, not a tomcat. I think you can handle it." He says trying to reassure me.  
  
"If you only knew." I mutter.  
  
"What?" He asks.  
  
"Nothing." I say.  
  
"Flight 875 to LaJolla Airport now boarding at gate 42." The intercom informs us.  
  
"Well that's us." I say. "Let's get going."  
  
"Right behind you." Harm says.  
  
Next time: The plane ride and few nice surprises  
  
Please R/R 


	3. Planes and Jogging Trails

Home for the Holidays  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for fun, get over it!  
  
AN: I'm just doing this for fun. Grammar is not my strongest point. If that bothers people sorry. A few misplaced commas never stopped the world from spinning, I hope.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On the Plane. Over Somewhere  
  
December 11, 2002 8pm EST  
  
"I think I'll try and sleep for a while." I say.  
  
"Here lean on me." Harm says as he puts an arm around me and pulls me to him.  
  
"Are you sure, it might get uncomfortable." I tell him.  
  
"I like having you close to me Mac." He says.  
  
"Good." I say with a sigh as I fall asleep.  
  
Several Hours Later.11pm EST  
  
"Mac, are you alright?" Harm asks.  
  
I sit up quickly "I just had a falling dream." I tell him.  
  
"Tell me about it." He says.  
  
"We were at the reception dancing to this song. Then we went out to the point and you were talking about something and I fell off the point." I tell him. Most of it is true anyway. He doesn't need all to know all the details yet.  
  
Over the intercom: "Please fasten your safety belts and put your trays in the upright locked position. (A/N: I hope that's close it's been seven years since I was on a plane.)  
  
"Well this is it." I say "I hope your Mom and Frank don't mind picking us up this late.  
  
"I forgot to tell you they had a fundraiser tonight. They left a car for us and we will see them in the morning." Harm says.  
  
"Ok. I hope they don't mind us staying with them either." I say.  
  
"They are giving us the pool house to use, so we won't be tripping over each other." He tells me.  
  
After the plane landed we found our luggage and car, we headed for Trish and Franks. Once we were settled in we sat down on the couch to relax from the long flight.  
  
"Do you want to go for a run in the morning?" Harm asks.  
  
"Yes, I think I'll need it after that flight." I tell him.  
  
"There is a great trail not far from here. But, we will need to be up at 0530." He says.  
  
"Why so early?" I ask.  
  
"Just be ready, you'll see. I promise." He says.  
  
Pool House December 12, 2002 0530 (Whatever time zone CA is in)  
  
"Harm, wake up." I say stumbling into his room.  
  
"What?" he mumbles in his sleep.  
  
"You wanted to ." I stumble over one of Harms shoes and fall on top of him, "go for a run." I finish.  
  
"Thanks for the wake-up fall." He mutters.  
  
"Could you get your elbow out of my ribs?" He asks sounding in pain.  
  
"Sorry." I shift and look up, his face inches from mine. He leans in and kisses me quickly. I think my heart stopped.  
  
"Are you ok with that?" He asks.  
  
"Yes." I sigh getting up from the bed. I will not let this continue until we have that talk, no matter how badly I want too.  
  
"Let's get that run in then." Harm says as he gets out of bed and puts on his shoe I tripped over.  
  
Jogging Trail 0615 (Insert whatever time zone you want)  
  
We have been running for a while in silence. Harms starts to slow down to a stop. "What are we stopping for?" I ask.  
  
"Around the next bend is what I wanted you to see." He tells me. "I thought we could walk it."  
  
"You lead then." I tell him.  
  
We start to walk around the bend in the trail, once around the corner I stop. "This is the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen." I tell him.  
  
"It is pretty spectacular, but not as beautiful as you, Sarah." He whispers in my ear. "I have to tell you how I feel and I could not think of a more spectacular place than here."  
  
"I don't know what to say, Harm." I say.  
  
"Please just let me say this. You are the most important thing in my life, my best friend. No one else knows me better than you. I want to share all of my life with. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you, and I want to be with you. You are the biggest piece of my heart and without you my heart stops." He whispers to me.  
  
"I love you, Harm." I say, with tears running down my face.  
  
"Happy tears?" He asks.  
  
"The best tears of my life." I tell him, slipping my arms around his neck and place a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Lets get back to the house. It's time to introduce the woman I love to my Mother." He says.  
  
"I can't wait." I say, felling a lot better about it now.  
  
Next time: We meet Mom, call Harriet, and have rehearsal, maybe..  
  
Please R&R 


	4. Meeting Trish and Frank

Home for the Holidays  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own. This is still just for fun.  
  
Authors Note: I jumped the gun on the whole 'I love you' scene in the last chapter. I didn't intend for that until the reception, but some things in life change. So please bear with me as I try and make sense of all of this as with my own life.  
  
And Always please READ AND REVIEW  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Pool House  
  
December 12, 2002  
  
0730 PST  
  
  
  
After I showered and changed into tan shorts and a red T-shirt I sat on the couch waiting for Harm. My mind wondered where life will go from here. The possibilities seem endless with this newfound information of love.  
  
"Mac." Harm says placing his hand on my shoulder. "Mac." He says again gently shaking me this time.  
  
I look up at him and see the love in his eyes. I laugh gently.  
  
"What?" He asks quietly  
  
"Harriet was right." I tell him.  
  
"About what?" He asks.  
  
"The love in your eyes. I look into them now and I see it, but they look the same as they always have. I just never knew what I was looking at." I tell him.  
  
"Remind me to send Harriet flowers later." He tells me. "I somehow guess she has something to do with your openness about your feelings for me."  
  
"She told me how blind we are to each others feelings. The look in our eyes says it all. She was so right about us." I tell him.  
  
He takes my hand and pulls me up off the couch. "Come on, Mac. I'm starving and I want you to meet my parents."  
  
"You feeling okay Squid, you're never starving." I tease him.  
  
"Never better in my whole life." He says to me smiling.  
  
Main House Dining Room  
  
0800 PST  
  
  
  
"Mom, Frank are you here?" Harm calls out into the room.  
  
"I'll be right there darling." I hear Trish call out.  
  
I start to fidget with my hands. Harm looks at me. "Will you calm down she's going to love you as much as I do." He tells me in a calming voice.  
  
"I'm sure I will." A voice says from behind us. I turn around quickly to find Trish standing there with open arms.  
  
"Don't be shy, come here and give me a hug." She says as I walk over to here to be embraced. "I feel like I've known you for a lifetime already Mac."  
  
"You to Son." She turns to Harm. "I've missed you. You need to come around more often."  
  
"I know Mom, but you know how busy work can get." Harm tells her.  
  
"Yes I do, but we still need to try and see more of each other." Trish says. "Now lets eat, I'm starved."  
  
"She sounds like you Marine." Harm smiles at me.  
  
"I agree I'm starved too." I smile as we sit down to a large breakfast fit for any Marine.  
  
Pool House  
  
1200 PST  
  
  
  
After a nice breakfast with Trish and Harm I went back to the pool house to make a phone call. I also wanted to let Harm have some time alone with Trish.  
  
I pick up the phone and punched in the number for JAG Headquarters. After several rings Tiner picked up. "JAG Headquarters, how may I help you?"  
  
"Tiner, it's Colonel MacKenzie, could I speak to Lt. Simms please?" I ask.  
  
"Right away ma'am." He says and transfers the call.  
  
"This is Lt. Simms, how may I help you?" Harriet says.  
  
"You've done more than you will ever know Harriet." I say.  
  
"Colonel?" She asks, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Do you remember that conversation we had dress shopping?" I ask.  
  
"Yes." She answers with excitement in her voice.  
  
"Well you were right and I will forever be in your debt for opening my eyes." I tell her. "HE LOVES ME!" I yell.  
  
"Ma'am that is so wonderful. I'm glad to hear it." She tells me.  
  
"Do I need to keep things quiet here until you get back so you can tell the Admiral?" Harriet asks me.  
  
"Yes you should. I haven't even had time to think that far ahead. It hasn't even been 24 hours since he told me." I say.  
  
"I'll keep a lid on things here Ma'am. You can count on me." She reassures me.  
  
"I know Harriet. And thanks for being such a good friend. I never had that growing up it means a lots to me." I tell her.  
  
"We'll see you next week Ma'am. Goodbye." She says hanging up.  
  
"Bye." I say.  
  
Seaside Steak House  
  
0830 PST  
  
  
  
"This is a really nice place Trish. I can't wait for Frank to get here." I tell her.  
  
"Are you that hungry Mac, we can order if you want." She says laughing.  
  
"No, I'm really excited to meet him. After all you and Harm have told me about him, I feel like I know him already." I say.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." I hear behind me. I turn to look and see whom must be Frank coming to our table.  
  
We all stand as he kisses Trish on the cheek and shakes hands with Harm. He comes over to me kisses my cheek also. "You must be Mac." He says.  
  
"Yes I am." I tell him. "It is a great pleasure to meet you finally."  
  
"It's even more of an honor to meet the love of our sons life." He says.  
  
"I see word travels fast in California." I say laughing.  
  
"We'll lets order and feed this Marine." Trish says. "She's been watching all the food going past this table."  
  
"Order whatever you like this meal is on me." Frank says.  
  
"Have you ever seen a Marine eat Frank?" Harm asks.  
  
"No, am I in for a show?" Franks asks.  
  
"You're not going to believe this." Harm laughs.  
  
"Am I not sitting here?" I ask.  
  
"Mac, how did you talk Harm into coming to a steak house?" Trish asks.  
  
"A good Marine never reveals her secrets." I say with a grin. Harm just gives me a look and laughs. "Now feed this Marine." I say.  
  
After a nice meal and long conversation we head back to the house and go our separate way from Trish and Frank.  
  
Pool House  
  
1030 PST  
  
  
  
Harm pulls me down onto the couch with him and kisses me gently on the lips. I sigh with pleasure as he runs his hands up and down my arms.  
  
"What did you have in mind Sailor?" I ask quietly.  
  
"I just want to hold you while I sleep." He tells me. "Is that alright?"  
  
"It sounds like the perfect ending to the perfect day." I whisper.  
  
I go to my room and change into running shorts and tank top and return to the living room. Harm comes out of his room in a pair of shorts and no shirt. He holds out his hand and I walk over to him and pulls me into his arms and kisses me again.  
  
"Let's go to sleep." He whispers.  
  
We go into his room and settle in bed for the best nights sleep I have ever had. "Being held by the one you love is my favorite way to sleep." I tell him. He just sighs and pulls me close.  
  
Please Review, it does help the writer. I never really believed it until I started writing this story.  
  
Next time: Rehearsal dinner and I'll think of something else. Maybe a phone call to the Admiral for permission to ask a question????????? Come back and keep reading 


	5. More shopping and rehearsal

Home for the Holidays  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been working on plots for a few other stories with a friend. Only a few chapters left on this one.  
  
  
  
Pool House December 13, 2002  
  
0730 PST  
  
  
  
Moving as slowly as possible Harm pulled himself out of bed trying not to disturb his sleeping Marine. He smiled to himself thinking how she looks like an innocent child when she's asleep.  
  
Walking out of the bedroom Harm grabbed the phone and went outside to a lounge chair to sit by the pool in the early morning sun. After getting comfortable in the chair he dialed the number for JAG.  
  
"Good morning, JAG headquarters. How may I help you?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Harriet its Harm. I hear I owe you a very large thank you." Harm said.  
  
"Why is that Sir?" She asked.  
  
"For kicking a certain Marine in the butt and making her act strange enough towards me to get me thinking I needed to share some information with her." He said with a breath. "Or something like that."  
  
"Sir are you feeling alright?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Yeah, Harriet I'm just going to ask the second most important question of my life when I speak to the Admiral." Harm told her.  
  
"Sir should I be getting excited and overjoyed right now?" Harriet asked with a smile in her voice.  
  
"Well, I'm hoping that you and the Colonel will get to do some shopping very soon." He told her.  
  
"Sir I'm going to transfer you to the Admiral now if that's alright. I don't want to keep you from anything important." She said.  
  
  
  
Admiral Chegwidden's Office 1140  
  
  
  
"Sir I have a call for you from Commander Rabb." Harriet said with a giggle.  
  
This should be good if he's got her giggling the Admiral thought to himself.  
  
"What line Lt.?" He asked.  
  
"Line two Sir." She replied.  
  
"Commander what can I do for you?" The Admiral asked.  
  
"Well Sir I have an important question to ask you." Harm said.  
  
"Go ahead." The Admiral replied.  
  
"Sir you think of the Colonel like a daughter right?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes I do. What is this about Harm?" AJ asked.  
  
"I'd like to have your blessing to ask Sarah to marry me?" Harm said. "Sir I know this will complicate things at the office. I'm willing to transfer to another Washington area office. I'll resign my commission if I have to." Harm stated.  
  
"Son would you please let me speak?" AJ asked.  
  
"Yes Sir." Harm said quickly.  
  
"You have my blessing to ask her, and I should tell you I arranged it a long time ago for the two of you to stay in this office after your married." He told Harm.  
  
"Sir?" Harm asked confused.  
  
"Harriet was right, you two are blind to each others feelings." AJ said with a laugh.  
  
"How long has she known this would happen?" He asked AJ.  
  
"Years." AJ answered.  
  
"Well Sir I hope the Colonel likes her Christmas gift this year." Harm said with a smile.  
  
"Well don't bring her back without a ring on her finger. I'll make it an order if I have to." AJ said with a laugh.  
  
"Aye Sir, goodbye." Harm said.  
  
"Bye Son." AJ said.  
  
  
  
Main House Dining Room 0830  
  
  
  
"That was a wonderful breakfast Trish." Mac said with a smile.  
  
"Well why don't we work some of it off with a little shopping? I have a few last minute gifts to get for the wedding." Trish said.  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I don't think Harm has gotten a gift for the wedding yet. I guess I could get something. Would you help me pick it out?" Mac asked.  
  
"Of course dear it would be my pleasure." Trish answered.  
  
"Why don't you and I go hit the golf course, Harm. Let these pretty ladies to their shopping." Frank said.  
  
"Sounds good I don't get to much tee time in December in D.C." Harm said.  
  
"The rehearsal is at 7:30 oh wait make that 1930 so let's meet back here and be ready to leave by 1830 so I can help finish setting up at the church." Trish instructed.  
  
"Whatever you say boss." Frank replied with a smile.  
  
"Well then let's get a move on Mac." Trish said getting up from the table and headed for the door.  
  
"I'll meet you in the drive way, Trish I just have to go get my purse." Mac answered.  
  
  
  
Paradise Point Country Club 1000  
  
  
  
"The reception is in the club house right?" Harm asked Frank.  
  
"Yeah why do you ask?" Frank asked.  
  
"Would you mind if we went out to the point to look at something?" Harm asked.  
  
"Let's go." Frank said  
  
"So what are we looking at?" Frank asked once they had reached the point.  
  
"The spot where I'm going to ask Mac to marry me tomorrow night." Harm said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Frank asked.  
  
"I've been waiting to do this for the last several years, Frank. She is the missing piece of my heart." Harm answered.  
  
"Do you have a ring yet?" Frank asked.  
  
"No, but that's where you come in." Harm said.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Frank asked.  
  
"Well you know where mom shops right?" Harm asked.  
  
"Of course." Frank said.  
  
"Well I need to know where to go where they won't see me getting a ring." Harm said.  
  
"I know the perfect jeweler for you to see. Let's go cancel our tee time and go to the jewelry store. To be honest with you I was hoping this would happen while you were here." Frank said.  
  
  
  
La Jolla Mall Bridal Store 1000  
  
  
  
"I need to stop in here and pick up the bridesmaid dresses for Van." Trish said.  
  
"Oh, that's fine I'm still trying to think of a gift for them." Mac said.  
  
"Why don't you look around while I talk to the manager?" Trish said.  
  
"Alright, I'll look over there." Mac said pointing to a rack of wedding dresses.  
  
I can't believe I'm in a bridal store with Harms Mother, Mac thought to herself. These dresses are so beautiful. I pull one from the rack it has long sleeves; the bodice is a soft lace with pearl beadwork that catches the light just perfect. I hold it up to myself in a daydream I can see Harm looking at me as I walk down the aisle.  
  
"Don't worry dear you will be wearing one of those soon enough. And I think that dress would look beautiful on you. Why don't you try it on?" Trish said.  
  
"I was just looking at these. Besides Harm does tend to have a problem with commitment." Mac said with a sigh.  
  
"That's just because the relationship wasn't with you." Trish said with a soft smile. "Go try the dress on."  
  
For some reason I pick up the dress and go to a dressing room. The soft ivory satin feels cool against my skin. I somehow manage to zip up the back and step out of the room for Trish to see the dress.  
  
"That's the one." Trish says. "When you marry my son you will be wearing that dress."  
  
"Well we've only been together for about 36 hours Trish." Mac replied.  
  
"But that's only a technicality." Trish stated. "You have been partner for seven years and that's a very long time for a love to grow."  
  
"Your right, but I'm doing this on Harms schedule. It's taken so long for him to tell me he loves me. I don't want to do anything to scare him off." Mac said.  
  
"I don't think it will take as long as you think." Trish replied. "Come on you change and I'll get the other dresses ready to take out."  
  
  
  
Whitman's Jewelry Downtown 1100  
  
  
  
"Carla this is my son Harm, he needs an engagement ring." Frank informed the sales clerk.  
  
"Don't I always take care you and your family Frank?" She said with a smile.  
  
"She's the best jeweler in the state Harm you can't go wrong with what she tells you." Frank said.  
  
"First, tell me about yourself and the women your giving the ring to so I get an idea of what your relationship is like." Carla said.  
  
"Well I'm a pilot turned lawyer in the Navy. Sarah is the most beautiful Marine you will ever see." Harm said. "We have been best friends and co- workers for the last seven years and I told her I'm in love with her yesterday morning."  
  
"You don't waste any time now do you?" Carla asked.  
  
"Well that's why I want to marry her so soon I've wasted to much time." Harm replied.  
  
"I see." Carla said. "Here's what I have in mind for the design. A raised heart shaped diamond with a smaller princess cut on each side. Since she has your heart and her name means princess."  
  
"That sounds perfect, but how long would it take to make?" Harm asked.  
  
"Well you're in luck I just got a shipment of diamonds yesterday with the shapes I'll need. It will take a few hours to get them into a setting. How about if I have it ready tomorrow morning?" Carla asked  
  
"That would be wonderful, and it will fit into my plan right on schedule." Harm said.  
  
"It should be ready by 10am will that be soon enough?" Carla asked.  
  
"That sounds perfect. I'll see you tomorrow around 10." Harm told her.  
  
  
  
St. Catherine's Church 1930  
  
  
  
"Trish thank you so much for picking up the dresses today. Now where is that son of yours?" Van asked.  
  
"He and Mac are wondering around here somewhere." Trish replied.  
  
"So she did come with him, have you gotten your plan off the ground yet?" Van asked.  
  
"They didn't need my help after all, but it's so good to see them together. I do believe we will be having a wedding of our own to plan soon enough." Trish answered with a smile.  
  
"That's great but I can't wait to see them for myself." Van said  
  
"Who that talking to your Mom?" Mac asked Harm looking over to Trish as they entered the back of the church.  
  
"That must be Van she's hardly changed since the last time I saw her." Harm said.  
  
Turning as he said her name Van ran over to Harm and through herself into his arms. "Hey big brother I'm so glad you made it back for my wedding. And when are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Van asked.  
  
"Van this is Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie of the USMC. Mac this is Savannah Jennings, but more well known as Van. Harm said.  
  
"I've heard so much about you from Trish I feel like I already know you." Van said to Mac.  
  
"Well its kind of funny because I finally met Trish for the first time yesterday myself." Mac said with a laugh. "Apparently I'm a frequent topic of conversation between Trish and Harm."  
  
"Well she always has nice things to say about you and I'm very pleased that you could accompany Harm to the wedding." Van said.  
  
"Well someone has to keep him out of trouble." Mac said.  
  
"Harm it doesn't sound like you've changed a bit since you left for the academy." Van said.  
  
"Hey I behave myself." Harm said in his own defense. "Most of the time."  
  
"Mac we'll have to trade stories later, but right now I'm needed up front. So please make yourselves at home and enjoy the rehearsal and the dinner. I don't know if I'll have much of a chance to talk to you later." Van said.  
  
"She seems really nice. I bet you had lots of fun together." Mac said.  
  
"Yeah, she's like the little sister I never had." Harm answered putting his arm around Mac leading her over to pew to sit down.  
  
"Mac, someday this could be you and I." Harm said.  
  
"I hope so." I answer with a sigh laying my head on his shoulder.  
  
Next time: We have a proposal and Mac throws a few surprises Harm's way!!!!!!  
  
Please Read and Review. 


	6. Weddings make me cry

Home for the Holidays  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them!! The Song 'Fall Into Me' Belongs to Emerson Drive, I don't own that either. I just think it's a great song.  
  
A/N: I hope to finish this in just in time for Christmas. There are still a few surprises left. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
  
  
Whitman's Jewelry December 14, 2002 1000  
  
  
  
"Harm, it's good to see you this morning." Carla greeted him with a smile.  
  
"I can't wait to see her ring. I was awake half of the night thinking about it." Harm replied.  
  
"Wait one moment while I get it from my worktable." Carla said.  
  
"I'll be right here waiting." Harm told her.  
  
After a few moments Carla returned with a small black jewelry box and handed it to Harm. He opened the box and just stared at the ring inside.  
  
"It's perfect." Harm said.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I just love seeing the look on peoples faces when they see their piece for the first time." Carla commented.  
  
"You have outdone yourself. She is going to love this." Harm said.  
  
"I hope you and Sarah have a good life together." Carla said. "Now go get ready to pop the question."  
  
"Carla, thank you so much for all your work on this." Harm said making his way to the front door.  
  
"Just do me one favor?" Carla said. "Be good to her."  
  
  
  
Pool House 1730  
  
  
  
"Mac, are you almost ready?" Harm called. "It's not like you to be late."  
  
"Just a few more minutes. I want to look nice tonight. I will be meeting a lot of new people tonight." I called back to Harm.  
  
"If you don't hurry we're going to be late." Harm said.  
  
"Since when do you worry about being late?" I ask walking out of the bedroom. "My Sailor, you clean up pretty good." I tease.  
  
"Wow. Mac you look incredible." Harm said breathlessly.  
  
I slowly spin around so he can see the dress. It's pretty simple, strapless with a tight bodice and a floor length skirt. I also send up a silent thank you to Harriet for making me buy this dress. "Do you really like it?" I ask.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" He asks. "What color is that?"  
  
"I'm not sure what the material is called but is burgundy and black. It just changes color depending on how the light hits it." I tell him.  
  
"As much as I would like to keep you here we should get going before we're late." Harm says. "Van would kick my six if I was late to her wedding."  
  
"I think I'd pay money to see you get your six beat up by a girl." I say with a giggle. " Let's go."  
  
  
  
St. Catherine's Church 1830  
  
  
  
"I still can't get over how beautiful this church." I said to Harm.  
  
"It's fashioned after a cathedral in Italy. A Marine who had fought in Italy designed it. He said that he was trapped in the cathedral for several days with bombs dropping consistently. He found his Lord and Savior in that church and he wanted to bring that church home with him to remind him of how precious life is. Obviously he couldn't take the church with him, so when he returned to the states he designed the plans for this church and found the financing to have it built." Harm told me.  
  
"That's a beautiful story." I reply.  
  
"Bride or Groom?" The usher asks me hold up his arm to be taken.  
  
"Bride." I answer taking his arm.  
  
"Here you are." He says taking us to the pew where Trish and Frank are already seated.  
  
"You look lovely dear." Trish says to me.  
  
"Thank you Trish. You look lovely too." I reply.  
  
"Harm dear, look you rather nice too." Trish said.  
  
"Thanks I was beginning to feel left out." Harm said with a smile. "You look beautiful Mom. And you to Frank."  
  
"Thanks it took me ages to find this outfit." Frank said with a laugh.  
  
Just then the music changed and the bridesmaids started their way down the aisle. When it was Van's turn, the music changes again and the congregation stands to watch her walk down the aisle. A prayer is said and we all sit down. Harm puts his arm around me as we sit down and I rest my head against him.  
  
"I love you, Sarah." He whispers in my ear.  
  
  
  
Paradise Point Country Club 2000  
  
  
  
After a sit down meal it was time for the bouquet and garter toss. To be truthful I was getting a little nervous at this point. Harm and I have only been together for basically two days. If one of us catches one of those things, talk about an occurred moment. I'm not really sure how fast he wants to this. I would marry him tomorrow if her asked me.  
  
"Could we have all the single ladies come out onto the floor." The DJ says into the microphone.  
  
"You better get out there Mac." Harm tells me with a smile.  
  
"Um, ok." I tell him. I get up and make my way out to the floor. There are about 30 women and 10 young girls. I feel kind of silly out here.  
  
"On the count of three." The DJ says. "One, Two, THREE!"  
  
Van tosses her bouquet into the air and it feels like slow motion. The flowers nearly hit me in the face as I reach up to catch them. I hear a yell from the sidelines. "Go Mac!" I turn to see Trish give me a thumbs up. Now I feel like I'm play football in an evening gown with my own cheering section.  
  
"Ok Mac will you stay up here please?" The DJ asks turning to face the crowd again.  
  
"Now, could we have all the single men out on the floor please. And whoever catches the garter gets dance with the lovely lady who caught the bouquet." The DJ announced.  
  
I can see Harm looking at me as he walks onto the floor his tux jacket removed. Our eyes meet and it's like he's telling me he won't let anyone else catch that garter. I blow him a kiss and he smiles that flyboy smile back at me. I just melt like a schoolgirl in love.  
  
"On the count of three." The DJ says once again. "One, Two, THREE!"  
  
The garter sails through the air away from Harm. My heart starts to sink. But then I seem him take off running and he makes a flying leap for the garter. It falls into his hands as his body makes contact with the hardwood floor. I run over to him to make sure he's all right. He rolls onto his back and holds up the garter like a precious trophy. "You owe me for this one Marine." He says with a grunt.  
  
"Get up you owe me a dance Squid." I say with a giggle.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman I give you the winners of the bouquet and garter toss, Sarah Mackenzie and Harmon Rabb Jr." The DJ announces. "Please take the floor for your dance."  
  
Harm wraps his arms around me and all eyes are on us as the music starts.  
  
Right here waiting, staying strong Come and Fall into me  
  
You say you've turned it off Hid your heart upon a shelf Scared of what it might cost To take it down for someone else Cause loving him you lost Too much of yourself  
  
Baby can't you see....that he's not me And....  
  
I need you to know you can fall into me That my arms are wide open and will always be Right here waiting, Staying strong Come and fall into me  
  
I'll follow any road Anywhere to get to you I'll open up my soul If that's what you need me to do  
  
But now baby its your move All you've got to do Is believe in love, just believe in us Now...  
  
I need you to know you can fall into me That my arms are wide open and will always be Right here waiting, Staying strong Come and fall into me  
  
Just believe in love, just believe in us Baby....  
  
I need you to know you can fall into me That my arms are wide open and will always be Right here waiting, Staying strong Come and fall into me  
  
Come and fall into me Baby fall into me  
  
As the last sounds of the music faded out Harm dipped me back and placed a soft kiss on my lips. People applaud all around us. Standing me back up he leads me outside.  
  
"Let's take a walk to the point." Harm says to me with a smile. "It's beautiful this time of night."  
  
"Ok just don't let me fall off ok." I say.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asks.  
  
"That dream I had on the plane I fell off the point. Remember?" I ask.  
  
"Oh, yeah I guess I forgot." He answered.  
  
"Actually, I didn't really tell you all that happened in my dream." I said. " Before I fell off the point you told me you loved me. I was so surprised that you told me that I took a step back and down I went."  
  
"I'll make sure we don't get that close, besides there is a railing up to prevent that sort of thing." Harm reassured me.  
  
As we reached the railing I lean on it and look out at the ocean. "It's so beautiful here." I say.  
  
"Not as beautiful as what I'm looking at." Harm whispers to me with that flyboy smile again.  
  
"You're just saying that." I tease.  
  
"Sarah I need to ask you something." He tells me.  
  
"What is it Harm?" I ask a little startled.  
  
"I know I've hurt you in the past with going back to flying and the whole Australia." Harm says.  
  
"Harm, none of that matters now. We love each other and we both know it now. Yes, we have hurt each other before but we have a new beginning. Let's just leave the past where it belongs, in the past." I tell him gently.  
  
"Well now that you stole my speech can I ask my question now?" He asks pulling something out of his pocket. "Sarah Mackenzie I love you with my whole heart and it can never belong to anyone else." Harm lowers down to one knee. I feel like I could faint, but will myself to stay standing. "Will you marry me?" He asks tears running down his face. "Yes, Yes." It's all I can say as the tears begin to fall down my cheeks nearly blinding me.  
  
Harm is standing again and pulls me into his arms and gently kisses me. "You have just made me the happiest man in the entire world." He says into my ear.  
  
He steps back and shows me the jewelry box. I open it. I can only stare at the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. "I give my heart to you, my princess." He says slipping the ring onto my finger.  
  
After a long embrace and few tender kisses we wipe the tears of joy off of our faces. "Lets go tell your parents." I say to Harm.  
  
"I just wish my dad could be here for all of this." Harm says quietly.  
  
"Harm, I know but he is here in spirit." She says gently.  
  
"I know, let's go tell the Mom and Frank." He says taking my hand, leading me back to the clubhouse.  
  
As we enter the building Trish and Frank approach us looking hopeful. "Well?" Trish asks. I just hold up my left hand to give her my answer. "I've never been happier in my life." Trish said.  
  
"Why don't you come to D.C. for Christmas this year?" I ask them a plan starting to form in my mind.  
  
"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, Mac." Trish answered.  
  
"Why don't you fly in on the 23rd in the morning and we can pick you up. The office is closed from the 22nd to Jan 2nd this year. (A/N: I doubt if they really do that, but for my sake they are) I inform them.  
  
'We'll call to book a hotel in the morning." Trish answered  
  
"Let's head home. I'm beat." Harm said.  
  
"I agree." I tell him.  
  
"We'll be along shortly." Trish tells us.  
  
  
  
Pool House  
  
December 15, 2002 0630 PST  
  
  
  
I sigh dreaming of last night as I pull my left hand up in front of my eyes. I can't believe I'm going to be getting married. I climb out of bed as carefully as possible trying not to wake Harm. I have a few phone calls to make. I grab my phone heading out to the pool to be in the sun. We'll have to leave in a few hours so I want to enjoy the warmth for as long as possible.  
  
I want on the ringing phone to be answered. "Hello." A tired voice says to me. "Chloe wake up its Mac." I tell her.  
  
"Hi Mac, how's California?" Chloe asks.  
  
"Perfect. I have some news for you." I tell her.  
  
"What?" She asks.  
  
"Harm and I are getting married." I tell her quickly.  
  
"What?" She yells into my ear. "Did I hear you right?"  
  
"Yes Chloe you heard me right. Your still coming down for Christmas right?" I ask.  
  
"You bet I can't wait to see you two." She said.  
  
"Good you come in the morning of the 23rd right?" I ask.  
  
"That's right." She answers.  
  
"Good that fits into my plan just right." I tell her.  
  
"What plan?" She asks.  
  
"Just trust me and don't say anything to Harm if you talk to him, ok." I tell her.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you on the 23rd." She says. "Bye."  
  
"Bye, Sweetie." I tell her.  
  
Now one more call to make and I'm sure the yelling will be louder than Chloe's. I think to myself dialing Harriet's home number.  
  
"Hello." Bud says.  
  
"Bud it's Mac, could I talk to Harriet please, wait do you have a speaker phone?" I ask him.  
  
"Yeah let me put you on it and get Harriet." Bud tells me putting down the phone and calling for Harriet.  
  
"Ma'am is something wrong." Harriet asks me as she approaches the phone.  
  
"No Harriet, everything is finally right. We're getting married." I tell her.  
  
"Mac, I'm so happy for both of you. Have you set a date?" Harriet says.  
  
"Well not really, but I have a plan that I'm going to need both of you to help with. Can I count on you?" I ask.  
  
"Of course, what ever you need." They both tell me.  
  
"Good here's where we start."  
  
What could Mac's plan be???? I would love to hear your guesses, please leave them in a review or email them to me. It will be a few days before the next post. Please, Please, Please review. I love to hear what you have to say good or bad. 


	7. I love it when a plan comes together

Home for the Holidays  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter. I have enjoyed writing this. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Please read and review. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL.  
  
  
  
Dulles International Airport December 23, 2002 0830  
  
  
  
"Come on Chloe. We have to hurry or we'll miss Trish and Franks plane." I say pulling her carry on behind me.  
  
"I really don't think they'll leave without us, since you have the car." Chloe replied.  
  
"Sorry I'm just really nervous about this whole thing, I hope the dress made it ok." I tell her.  
  
"Everything will work out just fine Mac. Have a little faith. It is Christmas." Chloe tells me.  
  
"Sorry." I say. "Here's their gate."  
  
"Mac, over here." Trish calls out to us.  
  
"Come on Chloe." I tell her as we approach Trish and Frank.  
  
"Does he have any idea?" Trish asks.  
  
"If he does he's not letting on about it." I tell her.  
  
"This may just bring Christmas back to life for Harm." Trish says.  
  
"What does my dress look like?" Chloe asks.  
  
"You'll see it when we get to Harriet's." I tell her. "Let's get the luggage and get over there. I borrowed her van so we won't smash the dress."  
  
"I'm so glad I made you try that dress on in California." Trish says.  
  
  
  
Robert's Residence 1000  
  
  
  
"Ok Mac, get that dress on so I can pin it and get sewing." Harriet says.  
  
"Let me run upstairs and then I'm all yours." I tell her.  
  
"Chloe I can't believe we don't have to alter your dress at all." Harriet said.  
  
"It's just meant to be." Chloe says with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"I could not agree more kiddo." Harriet tells her.  
  
"Here we come." I tell them from the top of the stairs as Trish and I come down.  
  
"You look so beautiful Ma'am. I mean Mac." Harriet says with a sniffle.  
  
"You do look beautiful Mac." Chloe adds.  
  
"I saw her in this dress and I knew she had to wear it when she married my son." Trish replied.  
  
  
  
JAG Headquarters 1300  
  
"Hey there Handsome." I say quietly poking my head into Harm's office.  
  
"Hey yourself Beautiful." He tells me standing up.  
  
"Stay where you're at. I just stopped by to tell you your parents made it in fine and are at your apartment. Chloe is with Harriet helping her with last minute details for supper tomorrow night. And after dinner tomorrow Harriet asked my to help her and Bud deliver some presents to their church for a Christmas family they adopted. Then I will meet you at the Wall." I tell him.  
  
"I can wait and help with the gifts before I go to the Wall. Besides I really want you to go with me this year." He tells me.  
  
"I will, but you need that alone time with your Dad. I'll just help Harriet and then she can drop me off there on the way back and we won't have to worry about having an extra car." I tell him.  
  
"Yeah, I think your right. You always know what's best for me." He says with a smile.  
  
"I have a quick meeting with the Admiral. So I'll see you at your place. Don't forget dinner with your Parents and Chloe." I tell him.  
  
"Alright see you tonight." He says.  
  
  
  
Admiral Chegwiddens Office 1310  
  
  
  
"Sir, thank you so much for the time off." I tell him.  
  
"No one deserves it more than you and the Commander." He says with a smile. "And he has no idea of your plan for tomorrow night."  
  
"If he does, he has me completely fooled, Sir." I say. "I can't believe we've planned this whole wedding in just a week."  
  
"Harriet is a wonder when it comes to putting together a party." He says.  
  
"Sir I need to ask you something." I tell him.  
  
"What Colonel?" He asks.  
  
"Would you give me away, Sir?" I ask.  
  
"It would be an honor." He tells me.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. You are a father to me and I can't thank you for all you've done for me over the years." I tell him.  
  
"Colonel get out of here before you make a grown man cry." He says.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Sir." I tell him with a tear in my eye.  
  
  
  
Robert's Residence December 24, 2002 1800  
  
  
  
"Thank you all for coming this year. But we have a delivery to make down at the church for the adopted Christmas family." Harriet explains escorting everyone to the door. A twinkle in her eye that everyone, but Harms, knows the reason for.  
  
"I'm going to the Wall know. Do you know when you might get there?" He asks.  
  
"Oh, it shouldn't be any later than 1900." I tell him.  
  
"I'll see you soon." He says kissing my cheek and walking out the door.  
  
"Go." Harriet says as soon as the door is shut behind Harm.  
  
"Ok." I say running up the stairs for the spare room where the dress are stored. Harriet and Chloe are both close on my heels.  
  
"Get these dresses on, hair, touch up the make up and we're out the door." I say.  
  
"Spoken like a true Marine." Harriet says with a laugh.  
  
  
  
The Wall 1845  
  
  
  
"Well look who we have here Dad." Sturgis says coming up on Harm as he waits for Mac.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Harm asks.  
  
"Just out for a walk." Chaplin Turner says.  
  
"I'm just waiting for Mac. She should be here any moment now." Harm tells them.  
  
"She's here Son. And she has a very nice surprise for." Trish says holding a candle  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?" Harm asks Trish.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Frank says hitting the play button on a portable CD player he's carrying.  
  
Soft music begins to play as Bud and Harriet approach. Followed by Chloe and Little AJ. Harm just has a slightly confused look on his face. As Chloe drops rose petals on the ground Harm's expression starts to change into a smile. As the music changes to the wedding march, Mac and the Admiral start to approach the small group.  
  
Harm could only stare at the vision of beauty before him in a flowing ivory gown with a cape trimmed in fur. As Mac and the Admiral approach where Harm and Bud and Sturgis are all standing he reaches for her hand.  
  
"Who gives this woman to wed this man?" Chaplin Turner begins.  
  
"Her family." The Admiral replies.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join Sarah and Harm in holy matrimony. If any man should have just cause as to why these two should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace." Pause. "Very well Sarah has prepared her own vows." Chaplin Turner said.  
  
"Today I marry my best friend. Who has seen me through though times in my life and loves me even with my imperfections. I will love you always and support you in all that you do. If I do nothing else in this world than love you I have done something great." I say.  
  
"Would you like to say your own vows Harm?" Chaplin asks."  
  
"Yes. You are the most important thing in my life, my best friend. No one else knows me better than you. I will share all of my life with you. You are the biggest piece of my heart and without you my heart stops. I will always support you in all that you do. And I will love you until the last breath leaves my body." Harm says.  
  
"We will now exchange the rings." Chaplin says.  
  
"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love." We each recite.  
  
"You may kiss your bride." Chaplin tells us.  
  
Harm leans in and gives me the sweetest kiss I have ever received. Resting his forehead against mine he asks "Why here?"  
  
"You said you wished your Dad could be here. So I brought our wedding to him." I say.  
  
"I love you." He whispers into my ear.  
  
"And I love you." I whisper back. 


End file.
